


I miss you #1

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård waits up, he misses his elder brother so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you #1

**Author's Note:**

> just pretend that my fics fit w reality i just wanna write fics about them sleeping together in the same bed bye

It was getting dark, the sky had turned black and the view out into the world was bad, everything creeping with shadow. A car or two passed by but other than that everything was quiet.

He sat by the window, looking out, waiting for one specific car to show up and park in his driveway. He had waited for hours now, and he was determined to wait.

Bård sighed and leaned over the table, the palm of his hand pressing into his cheek, and his eyes half closed and dry, tired.  
His phone lay on the table, unlocked and the screen showed a message. 

"I've been delayed, I'll be home later :-(" 

That was the last message, received hours ago.  
Bård was determined to wait, he wanted to, he needed to. He had been so lonely while his brother had been away, he wanted to meet him at the door and hold him tight.

But even though he wanted this, his eyelids betrayed him and became heavier and heavier, everything becoming distant, and he was soon asleep. A drop of saliva ran from his opened mouth, but it didn't manage to fall to the table, because Bård woke abruptly again when his arm threatened to fall.

"Shit..." he yawned, running a hand through his golden hair. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay awake anymore, and regretfully went to bed.

Bård hated when Vegard got called in for routine training, it was only for a few days and wasn't dangerous, but bård couldn't help the disgust he felt for the entire idea.  
He dreamed badly that night, dreamed how warm he was, scorching, And then he heard shouts. He dreamed he was fire and his brother was caught up in the middle of it, of him, burning up. He dreamed of war and war machines, and that awful smell of iron and gunpowder, that for some reason stung his nostrils more than usual.

He awoke abruptly, cold sweat coating his body as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm his breathing. His mind was still racing along with his heart, and the grotesque images in his mind wouldn't disappear. The stench of the army still filled the air, a memory from the dream that felt so real it almost made him want to puke, or-  
There was a sudden movement in the bed that wasn't from bård, a rustle and a deep sigh coming from the other half of the bed. When bård turned to look, he saw a head full of curls pressed into a pillow, his back facing him with the duvet nearly pulled all the way up to his ears.

The feeling washing over Bård almost made him want to start singing or jumping in the bed, he smiled and rolled onto his side, taking in the sight of those well known curls, that messy bundle of hair he knew so well, and the man whom it belonged to.  
With a quick and harsh movement, he slid up right behind him and wrapped both arms around his chest, digging one hand under him roughly to do so.  
He pressed his nose into the curls at the back of his neck and inhaled, again and again, deeply as he kissed the warm skin.  
"You're home," he whispered, mused to himself mostly, because he assumed his brother was asleep.  
He shut his eyes and filled his lungs with his elder brothers scent, although the most pungent smell coming from him was that of the army. Iron, gunpowder, dirt and sweat were the smells mixed into him, but if bård breathed deep enough, he could still catch the scent he knew, the one he grew up with and loved.

A hand placed itself over both of Bårds and squeezed gently, the fingers falling into place between bårds.

"Hey," bård smiled against Vegards neck, under the duvet he tangled his legs between his brothers.  
"Hey," came the reply, and the sound of his voice made bårds heart flutter, as cheesy as it might sound.  
"I was gonna wait up for you, but I fell asleep." Bård said quietly, placing another kiss onto his brothers neck. He listened to how Vegard huffed in amusement and hummed.  
"I was gonna sneak into bed without waking you, but..." Vegard replied and left the words hanging in the air. They both laughed and Bård squeezed him tighter, fingers pressing into his skin.  
"God I've missed you so much," he admitted. "I had a nightmare about you.."

Vegard somehow managed to turn in Bårds arms, after some maneuvering and grunting he was now lying face to face with his little brother, the latters hands carefully stroking his back.  
The room was dimly lit, but bright enough for Bård to know every detail of his brothers face, and when he looked into Vegards near black eyes, the memory of the dream he had all but disappeared. One of his hands slid from his back and instead came up and tucked a stray curl back into with the masses, and then gently rested on Vegards cheek. Under his palm, bård could feel how his brothers stubble scratched his skin, and the confirmation of that made his heart beat faster. He would have slapped himself for being so cheesy, but he couldn't help it.

"God I missed you so fucking much," he repeated before pulling Vegard closer and covering his lips with his own. He had missed this. He had missed his brothers soft lips, the familiarity and the likeness, as fucked up as it was, he had missed touching his elder brother. The lips that felt electric against his own were his favourite, everything about him.

"I missed you too, nearly wished you'd come by like that other time with Calle and magnus," Vegard chuckled, looking almost embarrassed.  
"Maybe we should have- but it doesn't matter now," Bård said, eyes looking over his brothers face, still drinking in the fact that he was there. The thumb on Vegards cheek moved idly, stroking his skin. Bård leaned in again and kissed him softly, gentle pecks on his lips. 

He remembered the smell again, the army smell. "Why didn't you shower before you came to bed though, you stink," Bård said abruptly, earning a giggle from his brother. It wasn't home unless Bård was nagging.

"Didn't feel like it, I'll do it later." Vegard said with a playful grin. They'd been through this before, the last time he did this, bård had dragged him out of bed the next morning and shoved him into the shower- joining him in the process. So vegard knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're gonna shower." Bård said sternly.

"Later, be quiet now." Vegard rolled over, in the close proximity rolling himself on top of his little brother, and laid his head down. "Lets sleep." He mumbled and placed a kiss on Bårds chest.

Bård sighed and put his arms around Vegard, he could probably ignore the smell for a few hours, he tried to focus on the fact that vegard, his Vegard, was back.


End file.
